


No End to Our Beginnings

by alexwhitney



Category: Glee
Genre: Awkward Boners, Awkwardness, Boyfriends, Confusion, First Kiss, Fluff overdose, Friendship/Love, High School, Idiots in Love, Klaine, Love Confessions, Lovely, M/M, Nervousness, Oblivious, Poetry, Secret Crush, Secrets, Singing, Song Lyrics, Trust, smitten kittens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-07 06:21:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1888260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexwhitney/pseuds/alexwhitney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt always sings to Blaine because that's what Blaine wants, Blaine is a little less oblivious than Kurt thinks, and it only takes a few days for one beginning to create another.</p><p>(Lyrics from Riptide by Vance Joy. Poetry by me)</p>
            </blockquote>





	No End to Our Beginnings

It's not like Kurt could help it. When Blaine asked him to sing, he'd sing. He would do anything for Blaine if he asked, not that he would confess that out loud. What else could he do when he's pitifully in love with his best friend?

"I wanna be your left hand man. I love you when you're singing that song and, I got a lump in my throat because you're gonna sing the words wrong." Kurt sang lightly as Blaine drove them to Kurt's house after school.

Kurt wouldn't admit it out loud that those lyrics weren't just random. He couldn't help it that all the songs he sang were secretly towards Blaine. It's just another thing he'll never tell his best friend. He knows he can tell Blaine anything.. It's just that these little secrets aren't what you'd want to hear from your best friend.

"Why'd you stop singing?" Blaine asked, noticing that Kurt was now deep in his thoughts. Kurt blushed and sang again until they were at his house.  
....................

Kurt hummed whilst drawing doodles on his homework when Blaine asks for him to sing whatever he's humming.

"I'm not the only one who can sing, ya know." Kurt smiled lightly. He gave in with a laugh a couple seconds later because Blaine's puppy eyes are too beautiful for him to deny him anything.

"You’re the song I play on repeat, the song I’ll never understand . The lyrics are too complex . I sing you in the shower , I sing you in my head . You’re the song I never tire of.  I write your lyrics in drawings,  I write your lyrics on my wrist.  My heart beats differently now . Your beat always stays the same." Kurt's singing trailed off slightly because the look Blaine is giving him confuses him. "What's wrong, Blaine?"

"That song. I've never heard it before." Blaine said curiously.

"It's- Well, it's not really much of a song. It's just a poem of mine." Kurt blushed nervously.

"A poem? You're telling me that you actually wrote that?" Blaine asked with wide eyes.

"Yeah. I mean, it's nothing." The older boy replied with a wave of his hand, wanting to change the subject.

"Who is it about?" Blaine asked with the same curiosity that had Kurt sweating and looking for words that aren't lies.

"Oh, I don't know. Poetry doesn't really have to be about someone in particular, I guess."

"I guess."  
....................

"Do you have any more, like, poems you could sing for me?" Blaine asked, now driving them to his house instead the next day.

"I cannot write of happiness; would your lips teach me?  I cannot speak of sadness; would your hands teach me?  I cannot wonder of us ; would you help me forget you?"

Kurt noticed that the car slowed so he lifts his head up, expecting to be at Blaine's house. They're not to Blaine's house yet. Blaine slowed the car to look at Kurt with that same look from yesterday, and Kurt asks "What's wrong, Blaine?" like he did yesterday.

"I like your songs, that's all." Blaine shakes his head, as if he's shaking some thought away.

"Blaine, they can't be songs if there's no flow to them."

"Fine. I like your talent. Is that an acceptable compliment for you, Mr. Hummel?" Blaine retorts in a playfully serious manner.

"Thank you, Mr. Anderson." Kurt tries to remind himself that they're just playing around. He pretends that his boxers didn't feel tighter after they called each other in a way that triggered his secretly submissive side.  
....................

"What's with you lately? Us, I mean."

Kurt's breath stopped at the word 'us.' He thought he was the only one who noticed how everything's been weird for the past few days. "I- Um. What do you mean?"

"Exactly, Kurt. You know that I know we've both been acting weird. I'm not sure if I know why."

I'm in love with you, silly. I sing songs that make me think of you. I write poems about how I'll never be able to claim you as my own, for fuck's sake. Kurt replied with a shrug as his thoughts swirled. His thoughts distracted him enough for him not to notice that the car has been off ever since they got in the car.

They sit in silence in the middle of the school parking lot until Blaine breaks the silence lightly. "I- I just.. Think. No, 'feel' is what I mean. I feel like there's something between us, like there's a barrier that I can't break because there's something you're not telling me."

"What do you want me to tell you?"

"Give me truth, Kurt."

"You sure about this? The truth isn't always what you want to hear."

"Kurt." Blaine said with pleading eyes.

"Will you take me home after?" The older boy asks hesitantly.

"Why wouldn't I?" Blaine asks in disbelief.

"You probably won't want to talk to me after this." He fumbles with his fingers until he feels a warm hand touch his cheek.

"Kurt. No matter what, I would never do such a thing."

Kurt nods and takes a deep breath, hoping he can trust Blaine's promise. "I sing for you like you ask because I love how I can make you feel happy. I write poems that are obviously about how pathetically in love I am with you. I can't deny anything you ask for when I see your eyes. Hell, I could base a religion off your perfection because there's nothing in this world that could give me as much faith as you give me. I-"

Blaine cuts off the rambling boy with a passionate kiss that sends shivers down both their spines. "I love you, too, Kurt. God, you have no idea how much I mean that. I could shout it from the fucking rooftops, and nobody would be able to comprehend how much I fucking love every inch of your mind and body."

"I- I don't understand." Kurt mumbles.

Blaine looks into the older boy's eyes until he realizes that Kurt's telling the truth.

"What are you doing, Blaine?" Kurt asks as Blaine gets out of the car.

"I love Kurt Elizabeth Hummel!" Blaine shouts.

"Blaine, nobody's even in this parking lot besides us." Kurt laughs with the biggest grin Blaine has ever seen.

"I got my point across, didn't I? You didn't believe me. You gave me truths, I gave you the same. Shouting my love to the world can't make up for the things you wrote and sang about me." Blaine said as he got back into the car.

"Really, you actually liked those things?" Kurt asked nervously.

"Why wouldn't I? It would've been beautiful even if it hadn't come from you. It coming from you only made it a thousand times better." Blaine kissed Kurt's nose.

"B?"

"Yes, love?" Blaine replied nonchalantly as he started the car.

"Will you be my boyfriend?" Kurt's question had the younger boy slamming on the breaks.

"Of course. I figured that's what we were since we both sort of poured our hearts out for one another." Blaine smiled widely.

Kurt grabbed Blaine's right hand once they started driving again, and he sang the "song" that started this new beginning.

"You’re the song I play on repeat, the song I’ll never understand . The lyrics are too complex . I sing you in the shower , I sing you in my head . You’re the song I never tire of.  I write your lyrics in drawings,  I write your lyrics on my wrist.  My heart beats differently now . Your beat always stays the same."


End file.
